<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pour One Out by Lost_Light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649579">Pour One Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Light/pseuds/Lost_Light'>Lost_Light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Light/pseuds/Lost_Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Degen-4 and Enki consider the question of a new light and an old one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pour One Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Ivy Bar, The Wall, The Last City</strong>
</p><p>“You know how this ends.” Enki warned.</p><p>The Ghost hovered in the air by Degen-4’s shoulder, his voice low and conspiratorial. Degen turned to consider his words, watching constellations shift across his shell to betray his concern. The Exo followed the Ghost’s look across the bar, to the small group by the door. Guardians. Hunters mostly. Each of them bore the same symbol as the shrine by the door; The Ace of Spades.<br/>
“He’s not the same.” Degen said, testing the weight of the words as he spoke them.</p><p>“That won’t matter to them when they find out.”</p><p>“We can’t start holding Guardians to account for their past lives, Enki.” Degen snapped. He looked around and after a moment continued, his voice lowered. “We pull on that thread and we’ll end up fighting ourselves instead of the Darkness.”</p><p>Enki’s frame swayed in disagreement. “Do you think they’ll care?”</p><p>A pair of hunters were heading out, the light of the Traveler outside filtering into the gloom. As they did each reached out without thinking and tapped the ace of spades pinned up beside the door. For luck. For Cayde.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>